Wake Up
by Resacon1990
Summary: "FERB!" Buford's world stopped as Phineas' scream echoed over towards them, and without even thinking he pushed Isabella to the side as he sprinted in the direction the screams were coming from.


**Warning: Character Death and angst.**

* * *

Another roller coaster.

Buford sighed as he meandered along beside Baljeet, both of them observing the new creation of the Fletcher-Flynn brothers. Despite them being in their mid-twenties now and running their own bloody company, the two still acted like children. Well children in their eyes, like when they made roller coasters when they were ten.

It wasn't like it was a bad one. Absolutely brilliant in fact. But it was the idea that Ferb and Phineas were still creating such mundane inventions such as this compared to their more recent ones. The ones that were only given to the government because of how advanced they were.

"Hey guys! Bout time you made it!" Isabella called from where she was standing beside the two brothers who didn't even look up. Buford smiled in her direction and quickened his pace, ignoring Baljeet's mutters beside him as he walked to fast. As soon as he'd reached the duo though, he was instantly accosted by a blur of bright green and was suddenly looking down into an overly excited and childish looking Ferb.

"Buford! You did get time off!" Ferb cried, reaching up to drag Buford's head down for a quick kiss before his eyes trailed down to the fatigues Buford was still dressed in. "I'm surprised! The army's normally quite anal about letting you have time off."

Buford just grinned and pressed a kiss to Ferb's temple before slinging an arm around his fiancés shoulders, pulling him over to where Phineas was practically jumping up and down in excitement. He shot the other a quick grin before turning to look up at the towering object in front of them.

"And this is?" He started, knowing the three words would serve as enough of an invitation for Ferb and Phineas to begin to go off on one if their tangents escrowing literally everything. He could barely keep up, most of the science garble going right over his head, and he'd normally stick beside Isabella who'd already gone through it all when Phineas had called her up at their home to explain. Baljeet seemed to be interested though, his hands clenching around the clipboard in his hand and eyes lighting up every time he became excited in whatever it was one of his bosses had blurted out.

Buford grinned at Isabella who shook her head. Really, their small family was so odd.

It was only when the blabbering trio began to walk away did Buford look up. Ferb just caught his eye and smiled, shaking his head when he saw how 'interested' Buford was before he turned his attention back to his brother and assistant. Buford understood what that look meant, the one that all but said that he was forgiven for being more brawn than brain, and Buford was constantly wondering if that would be an insult or a thankful comment on how Ferb understood him.

"So, you've set the date yet?" Isabella chimed as soon as the trio had disappeared, her smile being one of genuine curiosity and devilish cunning. Buford just rolled his eyes and ruffled her pristinely placed hair, laughing at her squeal of indignity.

"Can't wait to be bridesmaid can you?" he asked, smiling at her before hopping up on the nearby fence. She just leaned against it beside him, cocking her head to the side in question.

"Any reason I shouldn't be? I really can't wait. I mean, I know that Baljeet's your best man and Phineas is Ferb's, but the fact I get to be part of the 'bridal' party is-"

"Amazing, fantastic, brilliant, simply marvelous," Buford cut her off, shaking his head. "Heard it all before Izzie."

"Shut up!" she giggled, cheeks red before she turned to look up at the towering monstrosity. "Ferb told me you'd agreed to wear your dress uniform. How come you didn't want to?"

"My work life should be separate from my home life. I shouldn't ever bring my work home with me," he snorted, scratching the back of his neck. "Especially because I work in the military. That'd be horrible."

"We used to place bets one whether you'd end up in the military."

"Well, guess who did," he laughed, spreading his arms. "And those nerds all ended up working, no sorry, _owning _a manufacturing engineer company."

"Well, we did all see that coming from a mile away."

"And you marrying Phineas. That was a given."

Isabella smiled, a small blush back on her cheeks again. "You and Ferb were the shockers. I don't think anyone was expecting that, or for you to be gay. I mean, Ferb's british, we all thought he had a bit of poof in him. But you were the surprise."

"Guess he brought out the best in me."

Her smile was sweet, a hand coming up to touch the blush flitting across his cheeks. Her mouth opened to say something, god knows what but it was probably something incredibly corny, when a loud screeching followed by screams and the earth shaking cut her off.

They were silent, both frozen as they looked in the direction where a large dust cloud was rising.

"_FERB!_"

Buford's world stopped as Phineas' scream echoed over towards them, and without even thinking he pushed Isabella to the side as he sprinted in the direction the screams were coming from. A steady chant of "no no no no" ripped from his lips over and over again as his brain flew through thousands of possible situations he could crash into.

Nothing prepared him for the site of Ferb being crushed underneath a huge H beam.

He flew forward, his head pounding as he screamed out his fiancés name continuously, and quickly pushed a sick looking Baljeet to the side and pulled away a frantic Phineas. He didn't even pause as he flung himself at the beam, trying to push it off with all his might but it refused to budge. Luckily Phineas and Baljeet seemed to still have some sense about them and rushed forward, throwing all of their backbone into it and with inhumane screams they pushed the beam off of Ferb, leaving the other coughing madly and covered in debris.

"Ferb!" Buford cried, quickly dropping to his knees beside the others head, hand shooting out to grab his wrist and check to see how fast his heart beat was, the time it was taking between each and his own missed a beat when he realised how slow and _nonexistent _it was. With a small whimper, he wriggled forward and placed his face directly over his fiancés.

Behind him he could hear Isabella trying to calm down a hysterical Phineas, and Baljeet screaming on the phone to someone, but he blocked it all out as a pair of stunning green eyes locked onto his.

"B-Buford," Ferb stuttered before falling into another round of coughing, bloody dribbling from his lips and splattering against Buford's cheek. The other didn't care though, the realization that Ferb most likely had a punctured lung or two, not to mention the destruction of the rest of his body, making him slowly tear up.

"Sssh, don't speak Ferb," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss Ferb's forehead, squeezing his eyes shut to force back the tears. "You'll be okay, I promise, Baljeet's getting help… and-and I promise! I just promise!"

"Buford-"

"No Ferb!" he sounded hysterical, the realisation of what was happening around him making him grip Ferb's hands a bit too tight. "Just be quiet. Hang on!"

"Buford… I can't-"

"Yes you can, please… god please Ferb." Buford couldn't hold back the tears as he looked at the pale face, the dimming eyes, the blood stained lips. He refused to look down at the body, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to see it. Baljeet had stepped up not two seconds ago to look and had promptly vomited to the side. He wouldn't be able to handle it now if he looked. "Please Ferb… don't… don't leave me. Please don't go. I can't… I can't live without you Ferb! Please! We… we have our whole lives to look forward to! Marriage! Maybe kids! We even set the date for the wedding! May the third! Remember May the third?"

"The day we… met…" Ferb whispered, and Buford had to hold back a sob at hearing the broken voice.

"E-Exactly! You can't go! We haven't even… god just stay with me!" Buford was begging, his hand gripping Ferb's whilst the other pushed back grimy and wet hair. He felt the tears slide down his face, his eyes locking on the wet ones of Ferb and he saw the way Ferb's mouth continued to tremble as if trying to get words out. The sound of sirens began to get louder, screaming out in the distance and Phineas' cries for his brother made his heart clench and squeeze and he swore he was being sucked of life.

He reached forward and kissed Ferb's cheeks, shuddering at the feeling of a hand coming up to weakly cup his cheek. With his own trembling hand he clutched it in his own, pressing a kiss to the palm.

"Don't go Ferb, please. I love you."

He heard the choked sob under him, and that released one of his own as he sobbed into Ferb's shoulder, his heart snapping and cracking and _breaking_.

"Buford… I'll never leave you…" came the small whisper, and Buford was reminded of every time Ferb had ever said those words. Every time Buford had gone through hell with family problems, with just life, Ferb had always been there, chanting those words as he kissed away tears and pain.

"Don't… please don't."

Ferb somehow found the strength to push Buford back, eyes searching for his. "I won't, I never will. I'll always be here." Buford would never wash the shirt he was wearing, the one that would hold the bloody stained handprint over his heart forever.

His world came crashing down around him, shattering into a million pieces as the realisation that Ferb… god _Ferb_ was dying slammed into him. The tears came faster than ever, streaming down his face and the sad smile on Ferb's face broke him even more somehow. The small look he got was permission enough, and he slowly lifted Ferb's broken and useless body up until Buford was cradling him against his chest.

"I… I love you Ferb. So fucking much," he whispered into the others hair, and he felt lips twitch into a small smile against his neck, the wet slide of blood staining his skin making him shudder and tremble.

"I-I love y-you to-to… B-Buford…" was the choked reply, and Buford pulled them together even tighter. "More than w-words can s-say."

The small tug on his hair made him pull away, and he was able to see the brief look of pain on Ferb's face before lips were pressing clumsily to his and Ferb was kissing him, pouring all of his strength into that last act. Buford didn't hold back, kissing back just as intensely but as gently and slowly as he could. He yearned for more, to take as much as he could, but he stayed calm despite it all, flinching as tears dropped onto his cheeks from Ferb and knowing the other was doing the same.

He froze when Ferb went limp.

With a small cry he pulled back, looking down at Ferb's stilled face, the slightly open lips, the closed eyes, the ashen skin.

"Ferb?"

No reply.

"F-Ferb?"

The sudden anguished scream of Phineas shocked through his system, and Baljeet's steam of "no no no" cut him.

"Ferb? O-Open your eyes. Now. Please, god, wake up! Wake up Ferb!" he cried, shaking the body repeatedly, "WAKE UP! Open your eyes! _Ferb! Wake up!" _

His cries were drowned out by the pounding in his head, the steady "thud thud thud" blocking out all words and screams wrenching themselves from his throat. The begging, the pleading, the sobbing and crying that worked their ways out of his body were soul destroying and he crumpled, his trembling lips pressing kisses to Ferb's hairline before his forehead came to rest against Ferb's.

"Ferb… please… wake up…"

* * *

**I wish to die. Like why. Why did I write this? Oh thats right, because my friend sucks and I wish to make her suffer :D**


End file.
